There Was A Sound Of Thunder
by Vicky Smith
Summary: Rose, it seems, is in an alternate universe, but things may not be as they first appear.


There Was A Sound Of Thunder

Six months earlier...

Rose Tyler stared at the blank wall behind the woman who was taking her details. She had been sitting in the chair for what felt like hours. She had started to see pictures in the stark whiteness.

"Is there anything else that you need to know?"

The clacketty clack of the keyboard stopped abruptly. The woman peered over the screen at her.

"Nearly finished, Ms Tyler. Just need to make sure that we don't miss anything out."

Rose sighed again, rather loudly.

"Fine, but had I known that it was going to take this long, I really don't know if I would've bothered."

The red-headed woman looked up.

"Ms Tyler, ypu do realise that we normally have a three year waitng list. I would have thought that you would've counted yourself as lucky."

"Yes, lucky... I suppose and Mr Smith's money."

"Ms Tyler, you're right. Money does make a difference. This is an extremely expensive package. However, we do still have a waiting list... if you prefer I can go onto the next client."

Rose was surprised at the open impertinence of the woman, but at the same time rather liked it. People just didn't speak to her like that.

"No, it's fine... thank you."

It was the woman's turn to be surprised. All that she had ever heard or read about the young Vitex heiress had ledr her to believe that she was a spoilt stuck up cow who would never deign to thank anyone.

"Right then. I'm all done here. You need to go next door to see the doctor for a physical now."

Rose stood up and went to the door indicated, she paused and turned back looking at the name plate on the desk.

"Thank you... Donna."

"You're welcome," Donna paused briefly. "Good luck, Ms Tyler."

~o~

Three months later...

"Doctor! C'mon... it's this way! The door's stuck, help me."

"Rose, quick, catch."

The Doctor threw his sonic screwdriver towards Rose, who deftly caught it. The door swung open and the couple ran through slamming it behind them. They paused for breath, grinning at each other.

"That was close."

"Yeah."

"Could've been dangerous."

"Yeah."

His eyes were glittering.

"Do you want to try again?"

"Yeah!"

He pulled the open the door and peered out.

"Okay, I can't see anything out there. Ready Rose?"

"Oh yes!"

He grabbed her hand, her eyes matching his glittering like diamonds.

"Run."

That was how it had been from the start, he had grabbed her hand abd told her to run. Whenever she thought about, it all grew a little fuzzy. In her head, the pitch of his voice was lower, he seemed to have a different accent. Even his hand felt different, but she knew that he was still her Doctor. So, she had happily held his hand and run with him, whenever he asked.

They skidded to a halt at the next corner. The Doctor put a finger to his lips, Rose mimicked the movement. As they turned the corner there was a blinding flash of light...

"... Ms Tyler... Ms Tyler? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

The voices around her were faint and there seemed to be a beeping noise. Rose struggled to sit up.

"... she's having another attack, call the doctor."

The voices were becoming fainter.

"I've never seen it like this, have you?"

"No, this is... extreme."

"Well, she signed all the forms; so we're in the clear. Careful, the doctor's on his way in."

"Right, what have we got here?"

Rose's mind seemed to take over screaming 'I'm here... I'm here...'

The brightness started to blur.

"Rose, you okay?"

Rose looked around, they were still in the corridor. She caught her breath.

"Yeah. Yeah, 'm fine. C'mon, what are you waiting for?"

They carried on running finally reaching the TARDIS. They ran up the ramp laughing all the way.  
Finally, after they were safe, the Doctor turned to Rose.

"What? What is it, Doctor?"

"Back there, you went a bit... weird."

"Weird? Me? You're a fine one to talk. Two hearted 900 year old Timelord."

"Rose, the thing is... you sort of went a bit transparent. I mean, I knew you were there,  
but you had sort of gone too."

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"It was as if... well, as if you didn't exist."

Rose paled.

"What? I don't understand. Doctor, you're scaring me."

"Rose, frankly, I'm scared too. But we will get to the bottom of this. I promise you that."

He took her hand and they stayed like that, staring at each other in silence for several minutes.

~o~

Five months, three weeks and two days earlier...

Rose leafed though the pile of post that the housekeeper had left on the tray.

"Invitation, invitation... invitation. How very boring."

Finally her fingers rested on a thick manilla envelope. She picked it up and looked at the sender's details.

"Ahh, Mickey's gift. Quicker than I had expected." She tore open the seal and scattered the contents onto the silver tray. She picked up the heavy piece of card, which was covered in spidery writing. Rose started to read aloud.

"Ms Tyler. Welcome to the game. Please find all that you will need in your orientation pack.  
Please note the emergency number if needed. There is a 24 hour response, should it be required."


End file.
